Boomboxes and Dictionaries
by AlexisJayde
Summary: A collection of drabbles, featuring many different pairings and genres, with a definite recurring DG element. Written for the DG Forum's 100 Days, 100 Drabbles challenge.
1. New

This was written as the first part of the DG Forum's 100 Days, 100 Drabbles Challenge. The guidelines are at the end.

Prompt: New.

xxxx

I heard a footstep thud around the corner of the corridor. I turned, grabbing the hand of the person next to me and dragging him down the hallway. I hurried over to a broom cupboard a few feet away and shoved my companion in before me.

"What the hell was that for?" He hissed, eyes trained on me as I pressed my ear to the door.

"It's my brother's turn to patrol tonight. I'm not taking any chances." I answered shortly, raising a finger to my lips to discourage any further talk. He sighed heavily, running his hand through his blond locks.

I remained at the door, listening intently for any sound for only a few moments more before I turned back to him.

"It's been two weeks," he started, "and while I must admit, sneaking around was fun at first, don't you think it's time we told people?" Even in the darkness, I could picture his expression. I could feel his eyes on me, fixed to where he knew I stood with an intensity that their stormy gray color seemed only to enhance. I shifted from foot to foot, wringing my hands as I tried yet again to explain myself.

"Two weeks isn't very long, Draco." I started, choosing for once to think over my words before immediately blurting them out. "Our relationship is still very new- it would be much too complicated, and there'd be so much pressure- from everyone. I just can't take that from everyone."

The wood groaned as Draco stepped forward, taking my hands in his and entwining our fingers. "I'm willing to tell everyone, Ginevra," he drawled, "I'm ready to face the scorn and possible estrangement from my entire family and my peers, yet yours are the reason you refuse to tell, and may I remind you that they would show much more understanding."

I snorted. "Ron would castrate you in ten seconds."

"And you believe that he would stand a chance against me?"

"Against him, maybe." I allowed. "Not a chance when the rest of my brothers join him." A throaty growl escaped his throat, and I leaned into his chest, burying my head in an effort to quench a giggle.

"Don't you find this even the slightest bit sexy, Draco?" I whispered. "I find it simply . . . enthralling."

I knew I had won- for now, when his lips descended on mine.

xxxx

Words: 400

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

**Objective: **To write one hundred drabbles in one hundred days or less.

**Guidelines:**

1. The first drabble must be posted after June 20th and the last by September 27th, one hundred days later. The last drabble must be posted within one hundred days. If you aren't able to post on the last day of the challenge, then you may post them - and complete the challenge - earlier.

2. Drabbles must not be more than 400 words long. If you go over, edit.

xxxx

So, I seriously don't know what I've gotten myself into for this challenge, but it's too late now. I hope you all like it. I won't be using a beta, so any mistakes are mine, and please let me know about them.

This will focus mainly on D/G, but I will be including several other pairings into the challenge.


	2. Broken

Prompt: Broken.

xxxx

"I saw you with her." There was no emotion behind her words. She simply stated them as fact; her sharp, green eyes stuck to my gray, waiting for any information I would relinquish.

"If you could please clarify as to what you're referring, it would be much appreciated." Denial was always my first route- none dared question my honesty for long. At the girl's impatient huff, the corners of my mouth lifted. Pansy was simple- easy to rile up. Its embarrassment was made up for with its amusement at times like these.

"Please, Draco, it's not like I actually care," she snorted, "even if I have been under the impression that the two of us were involved- _especially _during the past month. But if you'd rather go shack up with the little She-Weasel instead it makes no difference to me, just that I won't be juggled around in your games. If you desire me, you desire only me. If you don't, then there are plenty others that will."

I protested her accusations. Any possible moment she thought she saw me with that vermin must have been another, surely. My standards hadn't been lowered quite so much. Pansy only rolled her eyes at my insists, chuckling a little to herself as I rambled. Of course she was the only woman in my life- attractive and interesting, what else could I possibly need in a woman?

She stepped closer, stopping only when our faces were mere centimeters apart. She stood only a few inches shorter than I, so I had no difficulty deciphering her whispered words.

"I won't be used, and I won't be duped. It's one or the other, Draco, you can't always have everything. Just make sure you know what you're doing, because the second other people find out-" I took tight hold of her forearms, shaking her once to shut her up.

"What do you mean, when other people find out?" I demanded harshly, tightening my grip with each word. "If you so much as breathe one word about-"

"I'm not that stupid, you prat." I reluctantly released her, and she stepped away. "I won't tell anyone, but it won't stay secret for long, mark my words. When that little _relationship _fails, just know you've broken our trust and any future chance you may have had with me."

She walked away. Profanity spewed as I went the other way.

xxxx

Words: 400

Pairing: Draco/Pansy

Two already. I hope this progress doesn't slow throughout the next one hundred days. ^_^

Review- let me know of any mistakes, and whatever you liked/didn't like.

Much appreciated.


	3. Hope

Prompt: Hope.

xxxx

I sat, watching the clouds swirl and rain spatter on the ground. The wind wailed as it tossed various objects around the Hogwarts grounds. Unwavering, it beat the castle walls with its weapons, attempting without success, to have an impact. To make a difference.

I wanted to make a difference. What that difference was, I had no idea. The amount of options was overwhelming, and I could hardly think of it for three minutes when my head would start to ache.

"Confused?" A light voice asked from behind me. I looked to see the slender form of Luna Lovegood standing behind me, her hair loose and flying around her, creating the air of a seer. Noticing my quizzical look, she spoke again. "There are at least three Haloed Esquires hovering around your head. I'm surprised you haven't noticed them."

My regard didn't change, and so she moved close and lowered herself on the steps next to me. "They appear when someone is making a difficult decision. They try and help clear the prejudices and outside pressures from the person's thoughts- to help them see clearly and choose the right path."

Choosing not to answer to this ridiculous notion, I turned back to look at the storm. We sat together in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until she disturbed it again. "Haloed Esquires are supposed to be rare, but I've been seeing them everywhere lately. Everyone's making such important choices. But all the same, they can't help everyone."

I thought of my situation. I was one of the lucky ones. I had absolutely no familial pressure coming my way- even my mother's opinions changed depending on the man she was with. The only uneasiness came from my classmates. They had always been more wary of me, unsure of where I stood. This had undoubtedly spread to my fellow Slytherins within the past few months. I was the only one who remained undecided. I was the only one who couldn't be trusted even the slightest.

In a way this made me happy. But my own indecision was slowly killing me. Neutral wasn't working. It had only pinned me down as a possible threat to both sides. I wouldn't last.

"You'll choose what's right." Luna said. I looked at her and she smiled, bringing a hand to rest on my shoulder. "There's still hope for you, Blaise Zabini."

xxxx

Words: 397

Pairing: Blaise/Luna

Powering through. ^_^

Please take the time to review.


	4. Quills

Prompt: Quills.

xxxx

There was only one desk left, and I was last to arrive. It sat in the second to last row, off to the far right- not an inconvenient place for a desk to be; it would be easy to see the blackboard and copy down the notes. There was only one issue.

I would be sitting alone.

Two weeks at Hogwarts and I had yet to find any friends in my classes. I was simply there, as my classmates wandered around, chatting and giggling with one another on a great deal of different subjects. I heard them talk about me. Over excitable but painfully shy, I was the odd one out. No one approached me, so I stuck like glue to my older brother, Colin.

It wasn't that I didn't love my brother. I was perfectly content spending much of my time with him. But Colin had other friends now- it wasn't just the two of us anymore, like in the times before either of us knew we were wizards. I needed to learn to make my own way, my own friends. I was a Gryffindor now, for goodness' sake. If I didn't have the courage to make my own friends, then I obviously wasn't suited for it.

I looked at them, all clumped together in separate groups. A group for Gryffindors and another for Ravenclaws, split further from that into boys and girls. I glanced at the Gryffindor boys- where I should be. They were very exuberant- their loud guffaws stretching from one side of the classroom to the other. They just focused on having a good time. That should be perfect for me.

The professor entered and everyone stilled, retrieving their textbooks from their bags. Seeing no other spots, I took one at the sole remaining table- alone. I stared at the desk in disappointment.

A chorus of giggles rang out from the other side of the room. I looked up to see Kasiana, one of the Gryffindor girls, standing beside me. She looked me in the eye with a slow, easy smile.

My spirits brightened. Was she about to ask to sit with me? Would this be the start of my Hogwarts career _with _friends? I could hardly believe it; anticipation flooded me.

"Can I borrow two quills? My friend and I forgot ours."

When I handed them over to her, she left.

I was alone again.

xxxx

Words: 400

Pairing: Dennis Creevey

I'm really enjoying this challenge so far. ^_^

Only 96 more to go.


	5. Doorway

Prompt: Doorway.

xxxx

They met in the Charms classroom every second night. It was their secret, their adventure, their time.

It was unwise to be seen anywhere else together. Someone might notice that things were a little off between the two former enemies. They might notice that their arguments had lessened, the secretive smiles increased, and that the tone of Draco's insults had turned from vicious to teasing. To allow anyone to discover them would be a form of suicide.

What they chose to do on their nights together differed. The only constant was Draco's visits to the kitchens before he would meet her, his arms laden with food. And they'd sit and talk. Disagreements still appeared in an almost alarming quantity, but they relished their differences.

It was comfortable. Their conversation and their silence. Sometimes all they did was sit. She'd lean back against his shoulder and stare out the window while he played with her hair. Draco had a strange fascination with her hair. It was different; not just the average Weasley red that he took so much pleasure in insulting. He insisted that it was endearing on her only- the sight of the same color on any of her brothers was enough to create grounds for a duel.

She found his quick temper amusing. Full of ups and downs, she quickly learned which buttons to push to receive the desired reaction. She would never tell him though. It was all part of the fun. She knew that he believed himself to be quite even-tempered- a prime poster boy Slytherin in that department- and who was she to spoil that belief?

They never thought for once that their nighttime adventures could be invaded. While they were there, they were so completely consumed in each other- turned blind and deaf to whatever else occurred around them.

They never noticed the one who saw them.

Wandering the Hogwarts halls after curfew wasn't a rare venture for most students. Looking for new passageways and other secrets that the castle held almost became a contest amongst the older students. There was no way she could have known beforehand that she was walking in on one of Hogwarts' best secrets. She wasn't disappointed, to say the least.

And neither Draco Malfoy, nor Ginny Weasley noticed the smirk that graced the girl's features as she stood in the doorway, staring, before she turned and hurried away.

xxxx

Words: 399

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

I almost got stuck on this chapter for a while, but it turned out all I needed was to turn off the music. I'm still not as happy with this one as the others, but it'll do.

And I'm not officially one twentieth done the challenge.

I better stop thinking of that, or my procrastination will come to haunt me.

Please let me know of any mistakes you may see.


	6. Breathless

Prompt: Breathless.

xxxx

He left me breathless.

I loved to watch him fly. His expression had a look of determination and force, but there was such a serenity about his features at the same time. I couldn't help but stare when he was flying- it's the sole reason I continued to try out for the Quidditch team every year without fail.

I never thought I'd ever stand a chance at making it. This fact never upset me- I know I'm not the best flier. Some people call it pathetic, and some days I'm inclined to believe them. But every year, when he approaches me to fix something in my flying technique, I know it's worth it.

It's worked to some extent. This year, my fifth, I survived the first set of drills. My elation over this fact had my head spinning, and I was unable to fully concentrate through the next set, and was thus eliminated when I mixed up my left from my right more than a few times. When I told Hannah Abbott later that day, she laughed.

He was what's driven me to practice at every opportunity this year. The next would be my last chance to make it onto the Quidditch team before he would graduate, and all my opportunities would run out.

It became an obsession of some sorts. Every night that the pitch is free, I'm there, without fail, practicing the drills I had seen at the week's practice. Dives, turns, speed. I go through it all multiple times until it's time for me to leave.

I've brought multiple friends along with me a couple times, thinking they'd be helpful in letting me know exactly where I needed improvement. Only a few have proven themselves to be any help at all, so I don't know yet how I'll measure up in tryouts next year.

However, I think I'm still improving, however slowly that may be. Next year will be my year.

xxxx

**Words: **324

**Pairing: **Susan Bones/Malcolm Preece.

For those who don't know, Malcolm is a Chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. I must admit I'm a little iffy about this drabble, mainly because I don't know how I'll use it in the ones coming up, and I don't want to just leave one to stand alone when all the other ones will have a continuation of some sort. Oh, well, maybe I'll figure it out.

As always, please let me know of any mistakes you see.


	7. Pain

Prompt: Pain

xxxx

I crisscrossed my way down the corridor on my way to the Gryffindor Common Room. I walked slowly, my eyes glued to my feet as they wove around each other. I was glad of the silence, found only while everyone else was at meals. There was never an escape from the noise created by my dorm mates.

I'd never spoken more than a word to any of them, but that didn't stop them from talking to each other. And _loudly. _I'd been told as a child that I was very exuberant, but I could say for certain that I've never been nearly as crazy as them.

A sudden cry startled me. I glanced up, looking for the source of the disturbance, but saw nothing. When I heard the same again, I jogged down, glancing left and right. When I found the person making the noise I stopped in my tracks.

It was a girl in my year and house. She was one of the quieter ones, I remembered, never speaking more than necessary. She sat, crumpled on the floor, nursing her ankle, crying softly to herself now. I hurried forward and lowered myself beside her.

"You okay?" I asked softly, and her eyes snapped to meet mine, startled. She didn't answer me, only shook her head, and I coaxed her hand away to get a better look. I visibly winced at the sight of it twisted in that strange angle, which only caused her to break into a new wave of tears.

"Come on, Demelza, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing." I offered her my arm, which she took, and with a little difficulty, I managed to help her stand shakily on her good foot.

The venture to the Hospital Wing was done with difficulty. She lost her balance and fell many times, and I was certainly no help in holding her weight. Her crying slowed about halfway there, replaced with the odd whimper of pain when she accidentally brushed her foot against the stone floor.

When we finally reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey descended upon us, and she left without a word.

Three days later she spoke to me, while I was sitting alone by the fire.

We sat awkwardly for a few moments.

"I just wanted to say thanks." She said finally. "You're a good friend."

I sat in stunned silence long after she left.

xxxx

**Words: **399

**Pairing:** Dennis Creevey/ Demelza Robins


	8. Test

Prompt: Test.

xxxx

I was supposed to be concentrating.

I thought this to myself every few minutes after realizing that my mind had wandered yet again and focused on getting back on track. The degree to which I had fallen behind in my classes was embarrassing. The only way to possibly redeem myself in Transfiguration was to achieve an almost perfect grade on next week's exam, which right now, looked pretty damn near impossible.

I groaned, sinking in my chair and collapsing over the desk of papers I was supposed to be studying. It wasn't my fault that I now found myself too preoccupied in the evenings to spend my time on schoolwork.

'_Blame the one who takes it all each night,' _I grumbled to myself, casting a glance towards the library door, half-expecting him to walk through those doors at any moment, as he had so many times before.

He would walk behind me, undetected, my head bent low over books, quill poised over parchment, and lean in, his lips brushing by my ear. A little shiver would pass from my neck down my back at his whispered words. "I think it's time for you to take a break, Ginevra."

I would protest at first, but it really was no use. Because Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted in the end, and I really had no desire to refuse him. His whispered words turned into suggestions, and I always complied, waiting a few minutes after he'd leave and abandon my books on the table, finding it difficult not to run down the hallways to meet him in the Room of Requirement just a few seconds quicker than the time it would have taken me to walk.

I always arrived first. The first few times I'd enter first, waiting in an almost empty room for minutes until he arrived. Eventually, I started waiting for him in the corridor, leaning against the statue until I heard him approach. I'd grab his arm, dragging him into the room and turned, allowing his teeth to nip at my earlobe, then travel down to my neck as he backed me up against the wall. My breath would catch, my nails digging into his sides as my eyes fluttered shut.

The finals were really the only tests that mattered in the end.

xxxx

Words: 385

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

This took me forever, both to think of and write. I'm so glad it's done now though, and I can move on to catching up and getting ahead again. Being behind stresses me out.


	9. Drink

Prompt: Drink.

xxxx

The door creaked as I entered the dimly lit pub. Only one other person occupied the room- the bartender, who stood behind the bar, wiping the counter down with a filthy sponge that only succeeded in rearranging the grime that rested there.

I sauntered over to him, lowering myself into one of the low barstools. "Hello, mate." I said cheerfully. "Big order tonight."

He grunted in return, dropping the sponge behind him. "What'll it be this time, Weasley?"

I grinned. "Fifteen cases should do it, I think." I answered, dropping a handful of Galleons on the table. When the bartender raised an eyebrow at me, I added, "I'm not the only one funding the party this time."

He rolled his eyes, turning to make his way to the back room. He carried them one at a time, dropping them heavily on the counter, inciting a loud thump each time. I lifted my wand, charming them feather light before levitating them to hover a few inches from the ground.

When they were all floating behind me, I addressed the bartender once more. "You remembered our . . . arrangement, yes?" He nodded, gesturing to the bottles behind him.

"Three thumbs of Firewhiskey in each." He confirmed.

I grinned, thanking him over my shoulder as I left, fifteen cases of spiked Butterbeer trailing behind me.

Who would want the other students to know what their drinks really contained?

xxxx

Words: 236

Character: Fred Weasley

Short and sweet.


	10. Anger

Prompt: Anger

xxxx

I was leaning against the door, foot tapping impatiently as I looked left and right down the corridor for none other than Draco Malfoy. He was already ten minutes late, and I had a bone to pick with him.

I was waiting for another three minutes until I finally saw his form emerge at the far side of the hallway. He was walking slowly, staring straight ahead. He avoided eye contact with me until we were face to face, and when he leant in to give me a quick kiss, I quickly pushed him away.

"What the fuck was that for?" He asked angrily, rubbing one shoulder as he stared at me, eyes narrowed.

"You should bloody well know what it's for, you prat." I nearly started laughing at his confusion. I rolled my eyes as he racked his memories of the day for what could have possibly upset me.

Finally, he took a guess. "Is this about me insulting you this morning at breakfast?"

"_Finally,_ he gets it!" I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

He let out a short breath in disbelief, moving towards me to put his hands on my shoulders. "I was just keeping up appearances, love. You know how important that it is."

"Yes, I know that we're not supposed to be going out of our way to be nice to one another, but there was absolutely no reason for you to attack me out of nowhere when I was on the other side of the Hall, paying absolutely no attention for you."

"Blaise and Crabbe were insulting your family- there was no way that I could have escaped without insulting you."

"Oh, really? The funny thing is that Ron and the twins were both only a few seats away, yet you still chose to cause a row with me. That's just lovely."

"You're being much too sensitive about the whole situation." Draco protested, running a hand through his blond tresses.

"I wouldn't talk to me any time soon if I were you," I said harshly, turning my back to him and moving down the corridor, ignoring his protests.

xxx

Word Count: 355

It's been so long since I posted and I'm so behind. Gah. I knew this would happen.


	11. Dreams

Prompt: Dreams.

xxxx

I dreamt of her again last night.

She was like mist, slipping through every crevice and invading all available space. And it was impossible to escape. I've tried, but simply her presence was enough to remind me of everything about her I found irresistible.

It was impossible for me not to notice how her hair always managed to be the exact right degree of disheveled, whether she let it hang down past her shoulders or swept it into an up do. And how could I look past the knowing smile she always wore, like she had a secret to keep. Every time I saw it there was nothing I'd want to do but approach her, enchant her with my sparkling conversation and undeniable good looks, all to coax out of her whatever she was thinking at that particular moment, no matter the degree of importance.

I will never act on those impulses. I wouldn't even fool myself into thinking that perhaps someday, all sense of pride and status would leave me and be replaced with the courage to approach her. I was no social, but I couldn't claim to be an outcast, either. I followed the basic protocol as to what was acceptable in my House. Talking to her would not be viewed within those boundaries.

I will continue to observe her. To judge the expressions she displays and think of every possibility as to what could be going through her mind at that particular time. I know already that this little game will never bore me, because to me, she will never be boring.

I dreamt of her last night, and I will dream of her again tonight.

xxxx

Words: 279

Pairing: Blaise/Luna

How did I let myself get this far behind?


	12. Puzzle

Prompt: Puzzle

xxxx

I was sprawled out on my stomach, resting my chin on the fist one of my hands made while I observed the pieces in front of me, looking for any possible way they could fit together.

A possibility! My free hand shot out to curve around the smooth piece of cardboard to try and jam it into the space.

Damn- failure. The wizarding version was much more difficult than I remember the Muggle ones being. Two days of working on the blasted puzzle and I could only guess at its completion. Different sections lay before me as I pondered them, trying to match the colours together with no success. Ernie had mentioned in passing the stupid things, and I felt as though it would be beneficial to see the differences between the two.

There was only one significant difference. Wizarding puzzles were impossible.

After ten more minutes wasted staring at the shapes, I shook my head and left, slamming the door behind me as I went.

I returned half an hour later, Ernie in tow. I _would _complete it, even if I had to request his help.

So we sat together, trying different avenues and exploring the possibilities, until all the pieces fit.

xxxx

Words: 203

Pairing: Justin Finch-Fletchley/Ernie MacMillan

Nice and short. I _will_ catch up- eventually.


	13. Discrepant

Prompt: Discrepant.

xxxx

"Which one is right?" I heard Hermione, muttering furiously to herself whilst skimming through the pages of my book at a breakneck speed. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling furiously at the ends as she leant back in my chair, letting out a frustrated sigh.

I finally decided to acknowledge her frantic mumblings. "What's wrong, Hermione?" I sighed, pushing aside my own work and looking at her over the rims of my glasses.

"Looking in Goblin History Throughout the Seventeenth Century, it states that Urg the Unclean hosted the movement that led to the end of prominent goblin slavery on September 23rd of 1634. However, in Creature Rebellions, it says it wasn't until March 3rd of the following year. I need it for my essay." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I tried to back it up one of the dates, but there's an equal number for both. What is the truth?"

"Why don't you just put them both in your essay?" I suggested easily.

"Because that is not correct. Do you not think that Binns knows on which day it actually happened? There will be marks deducted. I can't afford that." Hermione balled her hands up in her lap, picking nervously at her already damaged nails.

"Just relax." I said, exasperated. "Getting one point off will not be the end of your streak as brightest with in our year. You'll be fine."

"But they don't match. Why keep records of something if you don't know whether your sources are reliable? They just set thousands of people, entire _generations _up for failure because of their inability to correctly document anything. . . ."

Shaking my head, I brought my attention back to my own essay, tuning out Hermione's ranting for the next half hour.

xxxx

Words: 297

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

I had no idea what to write for this, so I hope it turned out okay!


	14. Holiday

Prompt: Holiday.

xxxx

"Everyone pull out your quills and copy down these notes please." I said over my shoulder, waving my wand towards the blackboard, and the white chalked words appeared there, depicting the proper wand movement and pronunciation for the lesson. Transfiguring a candlestick into a goblet was no easy feat, and I had complete confidence in the majority of my pupils and their ability to make mistakes.

Once they had finished, I turned to commence my routine pre-lecture. It was always the same, and I knew the majority of my pupils didn't bother to listen to the words, but I knew if I said it enough, the general message would eventually sink into their subconscious.

"So, begin after rereading the directions one more time before beginning please, just to make sure the directions have really sunk in." I directed, turning my back to the class to take a seat at my desk. I observed them as they started to work, my attention unwavering until ten minutes into the lesson. The absence of disasters had convinced me that it would be safe to retrieve a pile of essays from the drawers to get a head start on grading.

Rule one in my own personal guidebook to teaching: no matter the age of the students, they need to be watched at all times, or something will go wrong.

I should never stray from the guidebook.

Only twelve minutes after I took to the red pen, a sudden crack sounded through the room. My eyes snapped to the source, off to the back right of the room, where everyone's attention was directed towards two students- Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan. The former had somehow managed to send his candlestick flying into the back of poor Finnegan's head, promptly knocking the boy out, who fell from his seat and lay sprawled out on the floor. Longbottom stood, sputtering unheard apologies as the class was sent into an uproar.

"Mr. Thomas, please levitate Mr. Finnegan to the Hospital Wing." I said briskly, walking up to examine the boy. "He will need immediate attention. Everyone else, please return to your work."

There was no more work completed that day.

Following the lesson, I rested my head into my hands and let out a loud sigh. There should be more holidays in a year.

xxxx

Words: 386

Character: Minevra McGonagall

Bad drabbles getting slightly better? Maybe?


	15. Mirror

Prompt: Mirror

xxxx

Mirrors were my constant reminder. They weren't the only ones, but they were certainly the most effective, staining my mind with the image of what I'd become.

My wife's opinion on mirrors differed greatly from mine. They served a common purpose- to remind us of who we were. But in her case, the reminder was not so harsh. Fleur liked to keep mirrors in many places around our cottage. I couldn't deny her the simple request, and was faced everyday with what I wished to forget.

Fleur was reminded everyday of beauty, strength and pride. I was reminded of failure.

The mirrors revealed the scars that marred my face. The ones that resulted from my weakness; my error. They were all intertwined, winding their way across my once handsome features, disfiguring my face until I was nothing more than hideous.

Some said they were heroic. But battle scars were a dime a dozen. Many were heroic- mine was a fault. They were preventable. To cover them up would only be a lie; a weak attempt to appear better than I am. Hiding them would accomplish only the task of being weaker than I was at present. I would never be able to face myself again.

So I live with the reminder. Maybe in time I'll learn to accept it.

xxxx

Words: 219

Character: Bill Weasley

So, at the start of all this I had trouble staying within the word limit. Now I can't even come close. Goodness.


	16. Seeking Peace

Prompt: Seeking Peace

xxxx

I understood well why she bid me farewell,

But I couldn't help but wish I could yell.

x

Still a new plan was forming inside of my head.

It wouldn't be long before she returned to my bed.

x

I crept up slowly behind her so she didn't see,

And hid myself behind a tree.

x

I did this all quickly: gave her a peck on the cheek,

And started talking before she had the chance to speak.

x

"I know that you hate me and for good reason too.

But please hear me out- it's important you do.

x

I'll admit I was an ass,

I shouldn't have tried to harass.

x

I'm paying for it dearly

And I'm now asking you sincerely.

x

Give me another chance,

It doesn't have to start again as romance.

x

I promise to woo you,

This promise I'll keep to.

x

At least say you'll think of it

Even just a little bit."

x

She didn't take long,

She looked ready to burst into song.

x

I was crushed in a hug

And was left feeling rather smug.

xxxx

Words: 175

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Like my couplets? :P

I never write poetry. Which is probably rather obvious. But I felt like it.

And so, I apologize, but you get this to read anyway.


End file.
